


Extracurricular Activities

by customuserhead



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/customuserhead/pseuds/customuserhead





	Extracurricular Activities

**Kink meme prompt:** [Here](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/88360.html?thread=34437416#t34437416). Mr. P is the new teacher in school, and all the girls have a crush on him. He's funny and cute and really hot. He always makes time to answer everyone's questions and doesn't make them feel dumb if they don't know an answer. Gen is pretty experienced. She's done just about everything with guys, but she doesn't want to give her virginity to some pimply teenager. She's got her sites set on Mr. P. It's going to take her best act because he seems pretty clueless, but she's wrong. He's really a wolf in sheep's clothing.  
No schmoop, true love or scat.  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Genevieve, past Jared/Alona  
 **Other characters:** Jensen Ackles, Danneel Harris, Emily Perkins, Alona Tal  
 **Warnings:** Underage, rimming, cunnilingus, barebacking, creampie.  
 **Word count:** ~4.8K

 

 _ **Genevieve**_  
  
“He’s so cute,” Emily whispered. She threw a look across the library to the new English teacher and, more importantly, yearbook advisor, Mr. P. Central West High was his first teaching post out of college. He was tall and soft spoken but laughed easily. His grin could light up the room.  
  
Genevieve met Emily’s eye across the table. “I know, right?!”  
  
Danneel, who sat between them, rolled her eyes. “Cute,” she said dismissively. “Hot, and he doesn’t even know it.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Emily asked.  
  
Genevieve tried to watch the new teacher without being obvious as he pushed his shaggy hair out of his face and concentrated on his laptop screen. His hair started out neatly combed every morning and by midday it was a mess. It was adorable.  
  
“I’ve been hitting on him for weeks, and he just doesn’t get it,” Danneel said.  
  
That Danneel had been flirting with Mr. P was a secret to absolutely no one. Everyone in school knew her talent for getting boys.  
  
Emily frowned. “That must be …”  
  
“What?” Danneel demanded.  
  
“Frustrating?” Emily said.  
  
Danneel twirled a lock of hair around her finger. “Yeah,” she agreed. “I know how to get boys, and he’s just an overgrown boy.”  
  
“Maybe…” Genevieve shrugged. “Maybe you aren’t his type?”  
  
“His type?” Danneel scoffed. “Don’t make guys out as more complicated than they are, G. I have tits and a pussy. He’s either clueless or gay.”  
  
“I’m just saying, he’s not some high school kid,” Genevieve said. “Maybe, you know…he’s looking for …”  
  
“A nerd girl like you?” Danneel asked. “Pfft.”  
  
The three of them had been friends since grade school. Emily was the mouse. Danneel was the pretty popular one, and Genevieve was the awkward geek. Smart, cute maybe, but not pretty. She’d gotten her braces off over the summer though, and her mom let her get contacts. She’d even gotten push-up bras like Danneel had so she had a shape. Still, Danneel’s dismissal hurt.  
  
Genevieve shrugged. “Maybe.”  
  
Danneel’s perfectly arched brows pulled together, and she leaned forward. “By Friday, I’m going to have a pussy full of Mr. P’s come. See if I don’t.”  
  
Emily gasped and then giggled. “You are so bad.”  
  
Genevieve shrugged. “So what’s one more?”  
  
“You’re just jealous,” Danneel said. “You haven’t even sucked a cock.”  
  
Genevieve didn’t say a word. Her mom had taken her to the doctor when she turned fifteen and got her the pill and vaccination not, she said, as permission but out of pragmatism. Genevieve hadn’t taken advantage of the situation. She was just … waiting for the right time. She bit her lip and shuffled the basketball photos without really seeing them. “We need to get the sports photos chosen,” she said.  
  
Danneel let out an exaggerated sigh. “I’m just saying, G; you need to put yourself out there if you want a guy. Don’t go pining over a man right off the bat. Set your sites on a boy like … Oh! Matt Cohen. He’s adorable and totally your type. Start with handjobs and blowjobs and work your way up.”  
  
Genevieve pushed a photo to the center of the table.  “I like this one of Tom going for the jump shot,” she said.  
  
“So you’ve …” Emily started.  
  
Danneel narrowed her eyes.  
  
“How many times have you, you know …” Emily looked around and lowered her voice. “Gone all the way?”  
  
“A lady doesn’t fuck and tell,” Danneel said. Then, she busted out laughing. “Except when she does.”  
  
“And it’s great?” Emily asked.  
  
Genevieve was pretending not to listen, but she totally was.  
  
“Awesome!” Danneel said. “Talk about feeling like a woman, you know? Making a guy just lose it over you, like he can’t get enough. I’m not saying you always get off because some guys just blow their load right away, like you’re just too much and they can’t wait, but still, lying in bed that night with their come in your pussy … that’s power.”  
  
“You know you should use a condom,” Genevieve said.  
  
“Don’t be a prude,” Danneel said. “Oh, shit, I’ve got to get to work.” She gathered up her iPad, phone and purse, but she was half watching Mr. P. “By Friday, mark my words.” She headed for the door.  
  
“She is so lucky,” Emily said.  
  
“You think?” Genevieve said. “She doesn’t even have a boyfriend.”  
  
“She has lots of boyfriends,” Emily said. “I mean what’s a boyfriend for if you have friends to hang out with? Sex.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess so,” Genevieve said.  
  
“What?”  
  
“She gets all the guys. Why should she get Mr. P too?” She stuck her chin out and glanced over at the teacher who was jotting notes on a legal pad.  
  
“Gen! You aren’t thinking what I think you’re thinking, are you?”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
  
 _ **Jared**_  
  
He wasn’t stupid. He heard the whispers and saw the not so surreptitious glances. He wasn’t born yesterday. He knew when a girl was flirting, and Ms. Harris – Elta according to the class roster, Danneel by demand – wasn’t as subtle as she thought. She was generous with her attention. There was barely a boy in third period English who didn’t get the hair flip and blinding smile.  
  
Coach Ackles sat down at the table beside him the teachers’ lounge. Jared envied him the leeway to wear workout clothes to work. He had on black track pants with white stripes down the side and a red t-shirt with the school mascot on the front was stretched over his broad shoulders and muscular arms.  
  
“What’s up rookie?” Ackles asked as he unwrapped a roast beef sub sandwich.  
  
Jared took a sip of soda. “Not much,” he said. “How about you?”  
  
“Same shit, different day,” Ackles said.  
  
Jared’s mind drifted back to class and the cheeky grin on Danneel’s face. “So Danneel Harris,” Jared said.  
  
Ackles smirked. “Right?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Have you gotten some?” Ackles asked before taking a huge bite of his sandwich.  
  
“No!” Jared frowned.  
  
Ackles just stared and chewed. “Why not?” he finally asked.  
  
Jared’s mind ground to a halt. He was floored by the implication of Ackles words. Had he had sex with a student? “Because I don’t take advantage of students,” Jared said.  
  
Ackles smirked again. “She’s sixteen, completely legal, and there’s no teacher provision in this state.” He shrugged. “The girl likes to fuck. Nobody’s taking advantage of anybody.”  
  
Jared took a drink of his Coke. “You aren’t afraid of losing your job?”  
  
“Dude,” Ackles said, “they’d have to fire half the faculty. It’s not like she’s the only easy lay.” Ackles side-eyed a nearby table with three female teachers. “Madame Smith has had a steady thing with Jake Abel since his freshman year.”  
  
Jared tried not to stare at the woman with the blond French twist. “Seriously?”  
  
“Dead serious,” Ackles said. “I ain’t judging, you know. His French is impeccable. Just sayin’ that Danneel won’t leave you alone to till you give it up. The girl is nothing if not persistent.”  
  
“Yeah, I don’t know,” Jared said.  
  
“About screwing someone that young?”  
  
Jared shook his head. “Nah, about being another notch on her lipstick case.”  
  
  
 _ **Genevieve**_  
  
There were butterflies in her stomach as she approached the table where Mr. P sat. He was deep in thought and didn’t notice her at first. She took a moment to notice how shiny and soft his hair looked. His hand was so long and elegant as it held the tiny pen. She could almost imagine how those big hands would feel. She took a deep breath before she lost her nerve.  
  
“Um, Mr. P?” She set the basketball photos on the table.  
  
He looked up and blinked as though coming back from another world. He was so cute how he did that, she thought. “Yes, Genevieve?”  
  
“I think these top two photos would work best for the basketball page,” she said. She set the heels of her hands on the edge of the table. Her arms squeezed her breasts together and up. She’d unbuttoned her blouse two buttons further down, and the lace edge of her bra showed. His gaze didn’t move above chest height for a moment, and she saw him swallow before looking her in the eye. She widened her eyes and then batted her lashes.  
  
“Great,” he said. “Thank you.” His voice sounded huskier than usual. She felt a little breathless. He looked around the library. “Well, it looks as though we’re the only ones left.”  
  
“Yeah,” she said. “Danni had to head to work, and Emily’s mom expects her home every night for dinner.”  
  
“What about you?” he asked as he rose to his feet. She didn’t lift her hands from the table. She just tipped her head back, arching her back and swaying her hips slightly. His eyes seemed to darken.  
  
“Me? My mom’s working late,” she said. She stood up straight then and clasped her hands behind her back. Her blouse pulled tight across her breasts and the neckline gaped. “Can I help you clean up here?”  
  
He didn’t answer right away. She was starting to feel unsure when he said, “Yeah, that would be great. Thanks. Let’s just take this stuff to the storage closet. I can sort through it tomorrow.”  
  
They gathered the photos, notebooks and files together and took them to the storage closet. It was really a narrow room at the back of the library that used to be a photo lab before computers took over photo processing. She followed him into the small room, working another button undone behind the folders she held, and she eased the door shut behind them. Setting her pile of folders down on the counter, she turned slightly toward him. She looked up and up and saw him glance at the closed door.  
  
“So, Genevieve …”  
  
“You can call me Gen,” she said.  
  
His eyes narrowed slightly. “Before I do that, I think we should make sure we’re on the same page here,” he said. “What’s the plan?”  
  
“Plan?”  
  
He took a step back from her. “Okay, look, no games. I know what your pal Danneel wants. I’ve heard stories about her, but not about you. So?” He raised his brows.  
  
She wasn’t sure what to say, and twisted a lock of hair around her finger as she often did when thinking something through. “I’ve just, I’ve been waiting, you know, for the right guy.”  
  
His mouth opened, and his throat worked. “Shit,” he said under his breath. He looked away, eyes unfocused, mentally debating. When his gaze returned she knew it was to the open V of her blouse, bare skin, the round swell of her breasts. She tilted her head and widened her eyes.  
  
“I’ve heard Danni’s stories about fumbling boys who get off before she even gets anything,” she said. “I don’t want that, you know?”  
  
“Yeah,” he replied. His voice was deep, almost a growl. His pupils almost completely swallowing the swirl of blue and gold. His hands nearly met around her waist as he lifted her onto the counter. “You have to tell me what you want”  
  
“I want to, to have sex with you,” she said.  
  
“That can be a lot of things,” he said. “Say it. Specifically.”  
  
There was a squirmy feeling in her belly. “I want you to fuck me,” she said.  
  
“Yeah?” He pulled the tail of her blouse from her skirt, worked the last two buttons open, and pushed it off her shoulders. The cool air was like a jolt. Nearly waking her from the dream.  
  
“I want …”  
  
He opened the front clasp of her bra and bared her breasts.  
  
“I want your cock in, inside me.” She gasped as his thumbs brushed over her nipples.  
  
“Yeah.” His warm breath ghosted over her skin. “We’ll get there.” He laved over a nipple while he rolled the other between his fingertips. She’d played with her nipples a little, but nothing had ever made her feel the way his tongue and lips did as he flicked and sucked at her pebbled flesh. The sensation made her pussy twitch and pulse, and she squirmed.  
  
He raised his head and smiled. His eyes were almost scary in their intensity, but the smile brought out his dimples. It was reassuring. He kissed her like she’d never been kissed – through and deep, not too demanding, but never letting up. The backs of his fingers grazed her thighs and pushed her skirt up before turning over and pushing her legs farther apart. A thumb rubbed over the damp cotton of her panties. The jolt of sensation made her squeak into his mouth. He pulled away with a chuckle.  
  
“You like that?” he asked and rubbed more firmly.  
  
“Mm-hm,” she pushed out between pressed lips. Her thighs and butt wiggled on the countertop.  
  
“Here.” He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panties. “Let’s get those off so I can do this properly. Lift.”  
  
She planted her hands on the counter and lifted her butt so he could slide her underwear off. He let her put her legs together just long enough to do that before pushing them apart and dropping to his knees. He buried his face between them. She nearly screamed when his mouth engulfed her mound. He sucked hungrily at her clit.  
  
“Oh! Oh!” she cried. The feeling was so intense like an electric current directly to her clit and seeped outward and inward. Tension eddied and pooled. Sure, she’d played with herself. She’d had orgasms before, but this his mouth and his strength.  
  
“Sh,” he admonished and dove back in. She hooked her thighs over his broad shoulders and humped his face. She bit her lip and banged her head back against the cabinet as she came. She couldn’t stop her legs from pulling together and trapping his head there. She felt him laugh as she shook and swallowed back her moans.  
  
As the tension drained from her, his tongue dipped lower and circled her asshole. She let out a squeak, but he only licked with more resolve and probed deeper inside. For half a second, she was tempted to make him stop. It was so nasty and dirty, but it felt wonderful. She made a happy sound like when she ate hot fudge and ice cream or warm chocolate chip cookies. This was certainly different from her pussy, not electric, but deeply satisfying and arousing.  
  
“Feel good, baby?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah,” she said. “Yeah.”  
  
He pushed two fingers into her pussy as he continued eating out her ass. They were an easy fit, and he pushed a third in. The girth of them felt good opening and filling her. She didn’t realize her fingers were in his hair until he pulled away. Her hands dropped to the counter as he stood.  
  
He licked his lips. “You taste so good,” he said. His mouth and chin were glazed with her juices. She’d never considered it would be so messy and dirty. His arms were hooked under legs holding open and exposed. Her blouse and bra were hanging off her arms, and her skirt was rucked up around her waist. He was still fully clothed. This wasn’t how she’d imagined it.  
  
“You still want to do this?” he asked.  
  
He’d made her feel so out of control and overwhelmed before. She thought of what Danneel had said about feeling powerful. She wanted that. She wanted to make him fall apart too. And maybe, just a little bit, she didn’t want Danni to win again. This one was hers.  
  
“Yes,” she said.  
  
“Yeah?” he said. “Okay, unbuckle my belt.”  
  
She stretched her arms between her spread legs and unbuckled his belt. “Good girl,” he said. “Now the fly.” Her fingers fumbled with the button of his khakis. She could feel the bulge of his erection pressing against the zipper as she lowered it. “Jesus,” he cursed. He wiggled his hips, and his pants slipped down his thighs. The outline of his hard on looked huge trapped in his boxer-briefs. “Pull ‘em down, if you want it.”  
  
It was an awkward angle, but she got ahold of the waistband and dragged it down his slim hips exposing his treasure trail and lean muscle. She had to lean in close and the animal smell of him filled her head. The fabric caught on the head of his cock which suddenly sprang free and slapped against his belly. He was big, really big.  
  
“You want me to put that in you?”  
  
She nodded dumbly, couldn’t take her eyes off it – the long, thick shaft, with veins running along it to the soft, spongy crown that leaked wetly. This was a lot more than his fingers had been.  
  
“Hey, look at me,” he said.  
  
She raised her gaze to his fox-tilted eyes, which seemed to assess her.  
  
“You better be sure,” he said. “I want you so much. Once I get in you, I don’t know if I could stop.”  
  
Out of control – that’s what she wanted to make him though, right?  
  
“I don’t want you to,” she said with as much certainty as she could muster. “I want you to come in me.”  
  
His eyes slammed shut. “Fuck,” he said. His eyes were half-lidded and dark when he opened them. He ran his tongue over his lips. “You, you’re on the pill?”  
  
She nodded. “For awhile.”  
  
He bent down and kissed her roughly. “All right then,” he said. He pulled her ass to the very edge of the counter.  
  
  
 _ **Jared**_  
  
He couldn’t help but think of his first time with the neighbor girl, Alona. She was blonde and smart and funny. They’d grown up together riding bikes and playing sandlot baseball. When they were fourteen, they’d stolen some of her mom’s vodka and mixed it with cherry Kool Aid.  
  
 _“Eight ball, corner pocket,” Alona said and leaned over the pool table with one leg kicked out. Jared had always thought of her more as a sister till that moment. The sight of her sweet little round ass gave him a raging hard on. He almost didn’t hear the thunk of the black ball hitting the pocket and rumbling down._  
  
 _She turned with a grin that faltered a second later. “What?”_  
  
 _“Nuh, nothing,” he said and instinctively moved his hands in front of his crotch._  
  
 _“What?!” Her grin returned, and she stepped toward him. “What are you hiding?”_  
  
 _“Nothing!” He tried to side step her, but she grabbed his arm. They both froze._  
  
 _“Oh my God!” she exclaimed, but she was no longer laughing. “Oh Jared, is that for me?”_  
  
 _He twisted out of her grasp. “Shut up! It’s not funny.” He picked up his glass and drained his drink._  
  
 _“No, no, it isn’t,” she said. She followed him around the pool table. “It’s kind of flattering.”_  
  
 _He looked back over his shoulder at her. “Really?”_  
  
 _“Yeah, of course,” she said. “And, you know, me and you, pals. It’s not like some strange guy hitting on me on the street.”_  
  
 _“Yeah.” He leaned back against the pool table. “It’s just …” He chewed his lip and shrugged. “Pals. Besides, you and Brent.”_  
  
 _“So? He’s not a virgin. Why should I be?”_  
  
 _He pushed himself away from the pool table. “Whoa, you aren’t …” His face was burning, and his cock felt like steel._  
  
 _“Nah,” she said. She rubbed his arm. “Remember that time we played doctor?”_  
  
 _Precome oozed from his slit. Any time it would soak dark spot on his jeans._  
  
 _“It’s not like we haven’t been naked before,” she said and sidled up against him. She had tiny little tits, hardly ever wore a bra, and he felt the hard nub of her nipple against his arm. She stepped back and pulled her top off over her head and then shimmied out of her shorts and panties. “What do you think?”_  
  
 _He didn’t think anything. Couldn’t think. Couldn’t breathe. She sat up on the edge of the pool table and lay back. “What do you say, pal? Should we lose our virginity?”_  
  
 _He stripped as quickly as she had, not thinking about gangly limbs or narrow chest. His cock stood at attention and bobbed against his belly as he climbed up over her._  
  
 _“Wow, Jay, you sure have grown,” she said._  
  
 _“Yeah, yeah,” he said breathlessly. He ran his fingers through the pale sparse hair between her legs. A finger slipped into the folds, and she was wet._  
  
 _“Go ahead,” she said._  
  
 _He pressed the crown of his cock against the wet heat. She wiggled and groped to line him up. He pushed against the resistance. She hissed in a breath, and he let up._  
  
 _“No, don’t stop,” she said. “Just do it.”_  
  
 _“Hold on,” he said. He pulled away and smeared precome up the length of his dick. Lining up again, he pushed until wet heat engulfed him. It was better than he’d ever imagined – so tight, clenching and moving. His hips moved without his control. There was no thought, just animal instinct to move and feel and … his orgasm was like a tidal wave crashing down on him, blocking out light, making his ears roar._  
  
 _“That’s it?” Alona said._  
  
  
 _ **Genevieve**_  
  
She’s seen a lot of dicks on the internet, but Mr. P’s looks huge close up. She’s put things in her pussy before – tampons, a hairbrush handle, even a carrot wrapped in plastic wrap – but nothing this large. The tip glistened with precome and he slicked up the shaft, spit in his hand and rubbed it over it too. He rubbed the soft head over her clit, and there was that frisson of pleasure again. Her legs dropped farther open.  
  
“You ready for me, darlin’?” He pressed the head to her opening. “Yeah, you are.”  
  
It wasn’t going to go. Her muscles were too tight or that myth about a hymen wasn’t such a myth.  
  
“Relax,” he said and kept pushing.  
  
Her body stretched to accommodate him, and it kind of hurt. Okay, it hurt. Not like falling off her bike in the gravel hurt, but more like pushing a stretch on the ballet bar hurt. He took his time filling her and she felt every inch in a way she couldn’t describe. It was like discovering a new part of her body. Of course, it wasn’t new. It had been there all the time, but she was experiencing it for the first time in a whole new way. And still there was more of him, more of her … until there wasn’t. It didn’t hurt, but she felt him bottom out.  
  
“Fuck,” he groaned. “You okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” she gasped.  
  
His retreat was as slow as his advance, and he kept that pace for awhile, getting her looser and wetter. He kissed her throat and face.  
  
“You like this?” he murmured. “Huh? You like my big cock filling you up?”  
  
“Yes!” she said. She supposed she did. It felt good, not as good as his mouth, but good. And it did feel powerful making this grown man act this way for her.  
  
“Yeah, you do,” he said. “You were made for this. You feel so good. So fucking tight and hot.” His movements were picking up speed, getting harder. Suddenly, he lifted her off the counter and turned. He went to his knees and followed her down as he laid her on her back. He lay between her legs rutting fast, his balls slapping against her ass. She felt helpless as some strange sensation built in her groin. It was almost like the urge to pee, but no, not like that. Her hips were rolling, meeting his until the tension broke.  
  
She let out a cry, and he slapped a hand over her mouth as her body writhed beneath him. Her toes curled and she dug her nails into his sides, moaning into his palm. He continued fucking into her drawing her orgasm out until she was limp and breathless. His movement faltered, and he pushed deep into her.  
  
They were still but for their panting breath. His strong limbs held his weight off her. He kissed her temple. She felt his cock twitch inside her. He was coming. Leaving his seed inside her.  
  
“That was awesome,” he said. He withdrew his cock and knelt up. His cock was still half hard. His gaze roamed over her body. She felt kind of self-conscious now that it was over. She wasn’t sure what she should do, but she couldn’t pull her legs together with him kneeling there between them. He stroked up her thighs and pulled her vulva open with his thumbs.  
  
  
 _ **Jared**_  
  
Her pussy had been like a flower with a small, pale pink center and almost violet petals. Now, it was dark and rosy, and his pearly seed seeped like nectar from it. He brushed his thumb over her clit and her pussy twitched. Thank God she was on the pill.  
  
 _“You shouldn’t have come inside me, Jared!” Alona had yelled._  
  
 _“I didn’t think!” he said. “You didn’t say!” He pulled out and flopped onto his back beside her. “I’m sorry. Oh my God, that was a bad idea.”_  
  
 _“You think?!” she said. She got up and jumped up and down._  
  
 _“It wasn’t my idea.”_  
  
 _She continued jumping._  
  
 _“That won’t work,” he said to the ceiling._  
  
 _“It can’t hurt!” She stopped and spread her legs. “Oh, ew, it’s all over me. I need, I need to douche.”_  
  
 _“It won’t work.” Jared covered his face with his hands. He couldn’t believe how fast he’d come. He’d made it what? Two? Three thrusts?_  
  
“You’re beautiful,” he said to Genevieve. He got up and wiped himself up with a handful of paper towels before tucking his cock in and zipping up. He helped Genevieve to her feet and gave her some paper towels. She blushed and averted her eyes as she wiped between her legs. He retrieved his t-shirt and pulled it on over his head.  
  
She got her bra clasped and found her panties. “So, maybe we could do this again?” she suggested.  
  
“Maybe,” he said. His cock was totally on board with the idea. She was so small, and he’d love to see her ride his cock. Hell, the thought of her taking two cocks. Maybe him and Ackles. He had a feeling the coach would go for that. Jared pulled on his shirt and started to button it. He shrugged. “It’s not like we’re dating. You get that, right?”  
  
  
 _ **Genevieve**_  
  
She smoothed her skirt down. “Yeah, of course.” She knew that going in. She just wanted to know she was good enough to want again. “I just thought if you liked it …”  
  
“Oh yeah, I liked it,” he said with a smile. “Did you? Was it okay?”  
  
She could feel his come wetting her panties. “Yeah, it was really good.” It had been too – his hands and mouth and his cock. Her legs were kind of weak, and she felt a little shaky.  What if it was never this good again? She wondered. What if the pill failed? What if …  
  
“Good,” he said. “Listen, Gen, don’t sell yourself short with guys your age.”  
  
She nodded. “I won’t, Mr. P.”  
  
The teacher name gave him a little thrill. How fucked up was that? He opened the door and they stepped out into the quiet library.  
  
“Just be sure of what you want, and be careful who you trust,” he said as they started down the hall.  
  
“I will.” She stopped outside the girls’ room. “I’m gonna …”  
  
“Right,” he said. “See you tomorrow.”  
  
“Okay, see ya,” she replied.  
  
Once inside the restroom, she whipped off her panties and took out her phone. She squatted and bore down with her pelvic muscles until come oozed from her pussy. She lowered her phone between her knees and took a couple photos. She chose the clearest one, the one with the most cream seeping out, typed “I win!” and texted it to Danni.  
  
She stood and put her phone away. Looking in the mirror, she tried to determine if she looked different, experienced, like a woman. She tousled her hair and bit her lips to redden them. There was something, she was sure of it.  
  
Her text notification dinged, and she grabbed her phone. A text from Danni: _You minx! Come over NOW. I want details!!_  
  
She grinned at her reflection. Yep, sure enough! She looked totally different.

-30-

 

-30-


End file.
